


The Obligatory PJO Groupchat fanfic

by Kiralikeswaffles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: <33333, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Canon Universe, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Homestuck References, Hunters of Artemis, Jiper, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, SPQR, Solangelo mainly, Theyna - Freeform, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), actual writing later, caleo - Freeform, demigod cellphones bc logic, frazel - Freeform, gc, groupchat, i deadass wrote this in english bc fuck english lives, i disappear randomly for long intervals at a time so, percabeth, solangelo, tia ik your gonna see this so ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralikeswaffles/pseuds/Kiralikeswaffles
Summary: im sorry i just needed to make one.





	1. owo

**Author's Note:**

> ghostking- Nico  
> idonthaveamedicaldegree- Will  
> wisegirl-Annabeth  
> seaweedbrain- Percy  
> sparky- Jason  
> badboisurpreme- Leo  
> badasslieutenant- Thalia  
> themostbde- Reyna  
> pipes- Piper  
> queenofogygia- Calypso  
> cinnamongirl- Hazel  
> burningstick- Frank

seaweedbrain added ghostking, idonthaveamedicaldegree, wisegirl, pipes, sparky, cinnamongirl, burningstick, themostbde, badasslieutenant, queenofogygia, and badboisurpreme to a groupchat!!

seaweedbrain named the groupchat; the twelve

wisegirl: Percy what is this?  
wisegirl: I know you wanted to snoop on our friends but,  
wisegirl: I thought we agreed on nannycams.  
wisegirl; Not a shitty grouchat.  
seaweedbrain: what  
seaweedbrain; no  
seaweedbrain: i just wanted to be able to chat with my friends (and will solace) on a regular basis  
seaweedbrain: plus this is a neat way to use the phones Leo made us

idonthaveamedicaldegree: oh fuck you percy  
seaweedbrain: hey i allowed you into the twelve squad  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: yeah and i have no clue why?? im only friends w nico out of everyone here  
seaweedbrain: a friend of nicos is a friend of mine  
ghostking; percy please stop  
ghostking: also hi will :)  
seaweedbrain: see if nico's your friend your obviously a nice guy or reyna-like  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: reynas scary  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: also hi nico :)  
wisegirl: What the hell did I just witness.  
pipes: pinning  
wisegirl: ah. makes sense  
ghostking: whats pinning  
pipes: ill tell you when your older  
ghostking: excuse me  
ghostking: im technically 84  
pipes: no you and hazel are innocent children and i will not expose you two to the nastys  
ghostking: i'll just ask will later then!!  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: uhhhh piper also horrifys me  
ghostking: so youre scared of all my female friends but not horrified of percy and jason (or me) who are children of the big three  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: one yes i am scared of all your female friends, but percy's an idiot and im the only one whos certified enough to be his doctor, and jasons too nice to hurt anyone innocent  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: and your on a power ban atm so yknow  
ghostking: >:(  
seaweedbrain: hes like an angry kitten  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: oh my god i know its adorable  
idonthaveamedicaldegree: oh ive got to go, Clarisse just busted another campers jaw.

 

wisegirl to pipes at 9:23pm  
wisegirl: we need to get will and nico together  
pipes: thank god i wasnt the only one  
wisegirl: like they obviously like eachother??? they used emojis!!  
wisegirl: FUCKING EMOJIS  
pipes: and its nico??? he opened up to will SO fast its weird  
wisegirl: im just happy he's found someone to really care about  
wisegirl: like you didnt know him then but when bianca died it fucked him up  
pipes: bianca was his older sister who was with him at the hotel for 70 years right?  
wisegirl: yeah. the only reason we have hazel is because of nico  
pipes: aw. poor guy  
wisegirl: yeah. he's had a rough life  
wisegirl: he recently came out to me and percy, and ive never wanted someone to have a happy ending more in my life.  
wisegirl: i just want him to be happy with someone  
pipes: have i ever mentioned youre a rly nice person  
wisegirl: and have i ever told you that you have major bde  
pipes: <3  
wisegirl:<3

 

ghostking opened the twelve at 6:38am

ghostking: anyone up 

seaweedbrain: hi!!

ghostking: anyone but percy

seaweedbrain: rude!

ghostking: just because you saved the camp doesnt mean i have to listen to you

ghostking: anyway, its capture the flag day and i dont know which cabin to go with 

idonthaveamedicaldegree: pls come to the apollo cabin we desperately need an actual fighter that isn't kayla

sparky: NO!!! NICO I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA

ghostking: well say it jason

sparky: ME YOU PERCY AND HAZEL TEAM UP

idonthaveamedicaldegree: THATS NOT FAIR 

sparky: YOU HAVE KAYLA, PLUS YOU CAN DECIDE WHO YOU HEAL

idonthaveamedicaldegree: YOU ARE ALL CHILDREN OF THE BIG THREE, ANNABETH PLS AGREE THIS IS UNFAIR

wisegirl: yeah i have to agree with will, so ive devised a plan to make it fair.

wisegirl: obviously, percy's with me, jasons with aphrodite, hazel's with ares, and nico you can go with apollo

ghostking: im fine with that

sparky; so no big three beatdowns? :(

pipes: jason, for almost a year thats what we've been doing omg

sparky: yeah but those werent fun :(

ghostking: no shit jason

ghostking: do you wanna know how fun it is to transport an entire statue and two other people across the world 

sparky: im assuming not very fun

ghostking: reyna had to give alot of her strength to me

pipes: holy shit she can do that?? 

ghostking: yeah

ghostking: she doesn't like to though. 

themostbde: yes it makes me uncomfortable

pipes: still thats p badass

pipes: also reyna do you want to go with the ares cabin for ctf 

themostbde: i'll go with nico in the apollo cabin

sparky: WILL THARS CHEATHING

idonthaveamedicaldegree: NO ITS THECNOICLSLLY NOT JADOM

ghostking: not this again

ghostking: pls move to private chat if youre to yell at eachother again

themostbde: I just enjoy looking out for someone whos like my little brother.

ghostking: aww thanks reyna!! 

idonthaveamedicaldegree: welcome to team apollo, I'll tell kayla you two are joining us. 

themostbde: Why Kayla? Aren't you the cabin counselor? 

idonthaveamedicaldegree: I'm limited in my fighting skills, so i have her lead ctf

themostbde: Do you think she'd mind stepping down for a game?

idonthaveamedicaldegree: not at all!! infact she'd be thrilled to have you lead us. 

themostbde: That's what I thought.  

 

 

ghostking to idonthaveamedicaldegree

ghostking: what the hades was that

idonthaveamedicaldegree: I DONT KNOW

idonthaveamedicaldegree: I PANICED

idonthaveamedicaldegree: SHE SCARES ME

ghostking: shes the nicest person ever what are you talking about??

idonthaveamedicaldegree:  SHE KILLED ORION WITH HER CLOAK

ghostking: orion's a giant that tried to kill me and her sister Will, shes not going to hurt you.

idonthaveamedicaldegree: says the only person not on her stab list

ghostking: oh shut up

ghostking: she was very smitten with Thaila, so im assuming Thaila is also not on the stab list

idonthaveamedicaldegree: so you and thalia are the only ones safe from the stabbing?

idonthaveamedicaldegree: i feel very safe now thank you

ghostking: your welcome 

idonthaveamedicaldegree: i was being sarcastic

ghosting: whatever, you have nothing to worry about, Reynas not going to stab you

idonthaveamedicaldegree: WHAT IF SHE STABS AUSTIN?????

ghostking: oh christ

 

 


	2. fuckin percy man what a dummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghostking- Nico  
> idonthaveamedicaldegree- Will  
> wisegirl-Annabeth  
> seaweedbrain- Percy  
> sparky- Jason  
> badboisurpreme- Leo  
> badasslieutenant- Thalia  
> themostbde- Reyna  
> pipes- Piper  
> queenofogygia- Calypso  
> cinnamongirl- Hazel  
> burningstick- Frank

sparky entered groupchat: the twleve, at 11:00am

sparky: CAPTURE THE FLAGGGGGGG 

sparky: TODAYYYYYYYY

ghostking: jason calm the heck down  
sparky: heck

seaweedbrain: heck  
wisegirl: heck

themostbde: heck

idonthaveamedicaldegree: heck

ghostking: i hate you all. 

themostbde: love you nico

ghostking: youre the only real bitch in this groupchat

idonthaveamedicaldegree: RUDE

ghostking: fine, will and reyna, yall my favorite bitches in this chat

themostbde: Oh gods he said yall,

themostbde: IS ANYBODY ELSE SEEING THIS

seaweedbrain: Nico, you're finally a true gay

ghostking: Percy

ghostking: I legitimately hate you with every fiber of my being.

themostbde: what just happened

seaweedbrain: SHTI

seaweedbrain: NICO IM SORrY I THPughy U TOlf EWVERONE ALREFDY 

ghostking left groupchat: the twelve

seaweedbrain: fUCK SHIUT SHIT SHIT @ANNABETH GET THEW FUCK UP

themostbde: did you just verbally assault my brother over text

seaweedbrain: IM SORRT

seaweedbrain: I THObUHT HE TOLD EVERYOnE

 

themostbde: will jason, come w me and we can go get nico and percy can apologise for handing out information that wasnt his.

Idonthaveamedicaldegree: No, ill do it myself.  
Themostbde: you sure will?   
Idonthaveamedicaldegree: just trust me. 

Will set down his phone on his bunk, being sure to lock it. He made his way to the place Nico always went to hideout when he was upset.  
Predictably, Will found Nico curled up in a ball under the patio of the Hades cabin.   
“Go away.”  
“No, Nico I want to talk.”  
“Is it about what Percy said?”  
“Yes, I-”  
“I know, I’m a freak, you don’t need to point it out.”  
“Nico, you’re not.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause if you were, then Me, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, Percy, and Leo would be freaks as well.”  
“I- What?”  
“Nico I like boys too.”  
“You-You do?”  
To which I nodded my head, and more unpredictably he hugged me. And I hugged him back.  
“Add me back.” Nico said suddenly.

Idonthaveamedicaldegree added ghostking to ‘the twelve’

Seaweedbrain: NICO UR BACK OG

Ghostking: shut the fuck up useless pig

Idonthaveamedicaldegree: ^

Seaweedbrain: that was uncalled for,

Wisegirl: I agree w solangelo for once 

Ghostking: percabeth vs solangelo

Idonthaveamedicaldegree: solangelo wins whores

Wisegirl; I actually believe they would miraculously win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but I disappeared for like 6 months. why? fuck you. also bnha is so fuckibg good I love katsuki bakugou

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i swear thalia, calypso, leo, frank and hazel will be here soon


End file.
